


Wake-Up Call

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Fondling, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Ogres, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl gets woken up by one of her subordinates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

  
It had been a long evening last night.  Settling into the new castle, getting everyone arranged and in their places.  There was still so much to do, but she had to finally call it a night and go to bed.

 

Someone would wake her up to get ready for tomorrow morning.

 

But the first thing she noticed was heat.  She was very hot.  And cold.  And there was a burning pressure between her legs that she couldn't distinguish-

 

Intense pleasure ripped through her as she woke up, gasping into the sheets as the cock thrusting in and out of her pussy made her cum hard.  The hands that had been holding her hips reached up to knead her breasts and side as she came down fast from the orgasm that woke her from her slumber.

 

"Good Morn~ing, Mistress."

 

Prowl knew that voice from anywhere.  "Mix-*gasp*-master-!"

 

"You were working really hard last night, Mistress.  So when Scrapper told me to get you up, I knew I had to do something a little special to get you awake."

 

"Why the hell did-AH!" Mixmaster had started thrusting back into her again.

 

"My brothers are busy getting things in order like you told us too.  My job wasn't too urgent, Scrapper said, so I was the lucky one who got to wake you up today~"

 

Prowl growled as she grasped at her sheets, now realizing Mixmaster had taken her nightgown halfway off before he had started to fuck her while she was asleep.  Fucking pervert.  Next time, she was going to give him the more tedious jobs so that someone not as deprived as he would wake her up.

 

Though knowing them, she thought as Mixmaster came inside her, they would probably do the same thing.

 

Well, she thought as Mixmaster turned her onto her stomach before going down to lap at her sticky privates, at least she was wide awake now.

 

END


End file.
